fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's S Class Trial Part 3: Scorpius vs Aiden Cordelia
Scorpius and Aiden were to now begin their fight. Being a gentleman Scorpius let Aiden go first. Even though Aiden didn't want it to be, it had to be an actual fight. Aiden first decides to get warmed up by running up to Scorpius and uses a bit of his crash magic. Scorpius then quickly dodges out of the way of Aiden's outstretched hand being careful as to not be struck by it. Aiden then brings around his leg striking Scorpius in the abdomen. This caught Scorpius off gaurd, so he whipped around and with both arms sent whips of water to strike at Aiden, but he was able to dodge the attack. Regaining his stance Aiden quickly pulls out several lacrima that he powers up with his crash magic to create several crash grenades. Aiden jumps up high to evade the explosions as he throws the grenades at Scorpius, hurting him once again. "Damn you are faster than you look." says Scorpius, annoyed that he has been hit twice already. He summons up a storm up ahead creating lightning strikes charging the air around aiden. Scorpius than fires at water spout to lift Aiden in the air, simultaneously as lightning struck his body! Causing Aiden to fall back to the ground. Aiden coughs up black smoke after being charred by the lightning. He feels weird and can't shake the feeling but decides to go in for an attack anyways. He decides to use his point break move hoping to collapse the ground beneath Scorpius and trap him but is confused and completely misses his mark creating a hole somewhere else. Scorpius takes this moment to his advantage, creating blades of boiling water and swing at Aiden, causing his skin to bleed and blister where he was struck on his left arm and side. Aiden decides that Scorpius wouldn't be too cruel so he takes a step back to reevaluate his situation but does not attack the water mage. "If you need a break let me know" Scorpius says to Aiden. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve, so come at me boy!" And with a grin Scorpius gets set for Aiden's next attack. "Yeah *pant* just give me like, one sec." Aiden says, "Oh, uh by the way, what's that?" Aiden points to the sky behind Scorpius. As Scorpius turns around to look at the non-existent object Aiden rushes up behind him and hits him with a blast of crash magic straight into his back. Stumbling forward Scorpius yells with fire in his eyes "That was a cheap shot and you know it!" Now taking this seriously, Scorpius taunts Aiden to make another move. Aiden, still laughing to himself, decides to try something out. "Miniature Massacre!" Aiden then uses his disassembly magic on himself, and then all of the tiny versions of himself he just created uses the disassembly magic on themselves. "Charge!" , the ant-like Aidens all yell out. An army of tiny crash mages rush toward Scorpius who doesn't know what to do in this situation. They all start jumping on him, pulling his hair, biting him, using tiny bits of crash magic all over his body, punching him. They all get off so suddenly as they form into one big Aiden behind Scorpius who is now, a bit more violated. "Two can play at this game" Says Scorpius who forms a wall around Aiden of water that starts cycling in the air so that Aiden could not escape, then from above Scorpius appears with his water pistol firing a hundred droplets of water at the speed of sound down onto Aiden, but Scorpius holds back the attack as to not pierce Aiden's body. Scorpius lands away from Aiden lowering the walls waiting for Aiden's response. "Ow" Aiden says. He gets up with multiple wounds in his shoulder area on his left side. "Why do you keep hitting the left side of me? I'm all right now!" Aiden chuckles at his own joke. He then lazily throws a crash grenade completely missing Scorpius. "For shame man. By the way, this next attack is from your comment the other day" says Scorpius who starts to consense the air in Aiden's lungs so he could breathe, and Scorpius rushes Aiden and swing kicks his right arm, now balancing out the pain on both sides of Aiden's body. "Come on man, you know it was good." Aiden says. "Anyways, lets finish things up, shall we? Wait a second. What is that? In the sky!" Aiden proclaims. "No way man, I am not falling for that aga-" as Scorpius is hit over the head with Aiden's lacrima that he threw earlier. "REALLY?!?" Scorpius is irritated now, "A FREAKING BOOMERANG LACRIMA?!?". "Yep" Aiden says cheerfully. "That does it, you're dead." Scorpius sprints at Aiden with water, ready in his hands. Aiden sidesteps and Scorpius falls into the hole cause by the point break earlier in the match. Aiden then points his hand at the fallen Scorpius preparing to blast him away with the final attack. "I'm done! I forfeit. I can't stand him or his stupid jokes anymore." Scorpius says in the hole. He climbs out, and shakes Aiden's hand. "Make sure you win it all so I don't look to bad." Scorpius says. Aiden responds with a quick "No problem." The match is now over.